particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hendrietta Schroeder
Hendrietta Schroeder (Born: February 1st 4165) is a politician in Dorvik and the current leader of the Liberal Conservative Party (Dorvik). Early Life Hendrietta Schroeder nee Schmidt was born on the first of February 4165 in The Oppen General Hospital in Haldor to David and Jane Schmidt.She was raised in Neustadt Area of Haldor in very middle class surroundings.Her Parents ran a Small Grocery Shop.She was educated in Private Educational Institutions and her Teachers found her to be an exceptionally talented student and that she was Very Much Interested in Economics and Civics.Once she finished her schooling,She received a Scholarship to study in Law the State University Of Kordusia which is one of the best in Terra. She Has said that She campaigned for the LAP in the elections of 4180"s and voted for them.After She Completed her University Education in the same year.She Worked in the Sessions Court of Kordusia as Junior to the Chief Justice Mrs.Petra Lehmann. Legal Career She Worked In the sessions Court till 4190 when she married Mr,Francis Schneider who worked in a Software Company,She then Moved To Fairfax and settled down there.She then Joined the Clark and Co Law Firm as A Junior Lawyer and Quickly rose to become a Partner. Political Career She Joined the SPD Youth Wing When it was Created in 4183 and recalled in an interview that she wasn"t interested in contesting Elections in the 4180"s as she had just her First Child and she was also very much involved into her career When the GLP was Created in 4193,she was one of the first people in Dorvik to join it and was appointed as Leader of the Dorvan Bundesland GLP and became a friend of party leader Mrs.Anita Pillai Singh party and led the Dorvan GLP to 2 seats.With She Herself being elected from Fairfax Centre to the Landtag for the first time and Michela Tsipras Winning from Fairfax North She also Contested the federal Elections in Fairfax South,Losing out to Incumbent Ronald Heiger by just 800 Votes which she herself said was surprising. She Successfully won Fairfax South In 4197 by defeating Incumbent Heiger by around 1,500 Votes and the Dorvan GLP Increased its seat tally from 2 to 5.Upon her election to the federal assembly.She Resigned from her position as Dorvan GLP Leader and was immediately appointed as the GLPs Foreign Affairs Candidate. She increased her majority with each election,reaching a Massive 20,000 In the last election. Leadership Run and Victory As a Green Conservative Herself she was always opposed to Mrs.Kleins Leadership and launched a successful Leadership Campaign and she spoke in the campaign Launch as such:- Good Morning my Fellow Dorvikians,After much deliberation I have decided to run for the Leadership of this Great Party.I have great respect for Mrs.Klein but she has dumped the parties core stance of combining green environmental policies with Fiscal Conservatism and has adopted socialism as the parties agenda.We Are Not Socialist and do not support Mrs.Klein and her agenda to turn this party into a socialist one and try to bring the unions into the party.Me and my colleagues are counting on the support of YOU,The GLP member to push out Klein and her Socialist Buddies out of this party and embrace our core value of Green Capitalism.She has literally antagonised each and every party in this whole country.If I,were to become leader we will rebuild our bridges with other parties and help to rise our party to an even better position than it is now Come let us all TAKE BACK OUR PARTY! This Speech was widely televised and she became popular among party members for her strong personality and subsequently unseated Klein to become leader of the GLP And Leader of the Official Opposition Political Views She is a self proclaimed Green Conservative and has stated that Free Market Environmentalism is the best way forward.She stresses that Capitalism must be mixed with Green Policies by incentivising people to adopt greener methods and not by forcing them.She is also a Strong Liberal when it comes to social issues and is pro choice and also believes in Gun Control.She is also strongly in favour of free trade,free movement and Refugee Acceptance.She has also stated that Multiculturalism is an asset to Dorvik and is one of the Staunchest Anti AU Personalities in Dorvik and calls it a protectionist bloc which actually prevents free trade and immigration by discouraging trade with Non AU Nations and By preventing immigration from Non AU Nations Personal Life She Married Software Engineer Francis Schneider and has Two ChildrenBoy-David and a Girl-AngelaShe lives with them in Fairfax,Dorvan and says that it is pressurous to juggle between Fairfax and Haldor most of the time Category:Dorvish people